


Angel is the Centerfold

by 2Atoms



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: CamGirl!Trixie, Eventual Smut, F/F, Katya works at a sex toy store then gets attached to trixie and fucks her okay, Lesbian AU, Lesbian Sex, Minimal 'mama' kink in the second chapter - for that one anon, Porn with a little tiny bit of plot, Pornstar!Trixie, SizeQueen!Trixie, Smut, Trixie looks a bit like a sex doll, sex toy store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-14 14:13:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16042106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Atoms/pseuds/2Atoms
Summary: Katya quite likes her job in a sex store. It's easy and low energy, and she doesn't pay much attention to the customers. Until a life-sized Barbie doll strides in, asking for recommendations.





	1. Chapter 1

Most days, Katya spent her shifts at the sex shop trying not to laugh at pervs and fucking around on her phone. The occasional glamorous burlesque dancer caught her eye, or she got to help out a nervous young woman, but mostly she did absolutely nothing. Still, it paid the bills. And occasionally provided her a new vibrator. Plus, she was good her job. Katya made plenty of sales, got decent bonuses and the store owner didn’t care if she opened late or closed early.

Lately, however, she found herself stressing and preening before each shift. She spent each work day jumping every time the door opened, as though she was anticipating a life-changing encounter. There was one customer she was waiting for, one who stayed in her head far longer than the usual greasy businessmen and exhausted strippers. The first time her favourite customer had visited the shop had been around midday on a Wednesday. Katya had only just arrived at the store. She was taking her time opening, usually they didn’t expect customers until the early evening, when a tall woman knocked on the door.

“Hey! Are you open yet?”

“Uh… yeah! Sure!” Katya shifted some newly-delivered boxes aside to let the woman in, doing her best not to flush from the effort of moving the boxes.

“Sorry, it said online you opened at ten?” She looked apologetic, but made her way inside and shut the door nonetheless.

Katya straightened up, finally taking in the woman in front of her. She didn’t shrink inside the store like most customers did, standing proud with blonde hair teased up to heaven and freckles peeking out beneath artfully applied makeup. Her dress was short, pink, and working beautifully with a pair of sturdy high heels to accentuate her thick, already-long legs. Katya couldn’t take her eyes off those hips, wide enough that the woman had to stand with her feet slightly apart.

“We’re meant to open at ten, I just didn’t want to get out of bed.” Katya told her honestly. She smiled a little despite her dry tone, trying to look friendly to make up for being late. This would be a fun customer to advise, she thought.

“Looking for anything in particular?”

The woman laughed, stepping around a display to scan the store. “I’m just browsing, thanks.”

Katya tried hard not to stare, busying herself with adding new stock to the till system. She kept an eye on her only customer, watching her pink-clad ass and convincing herself she was only staring to prevent shoplifting. Katya almost fell over her own feet when the woman approached her, arms laden with slim, black boxes.

As Katya rang up the items she got a sheepish smile from the woman. Katya smiled back, wide and cheery and trying to project reassurance. She always tried to discourage people being embarrassed of what they bought in the stop, particularly young, potentially insecure women. Katya tried not to be too obvious as she checked out the woman’s purchases. It was all pretty normal starter stuff: a cheap dildo, some lube and a vibrator. Also, most notably, a small bejewelled buttplug. All in varying shades of pink.

“Nice choice!” Katya commented, trying not to smirk too obviously. The woman laughed, rummaging through her purse while Katya loaded up a plain paper bag with the toys. The woman paid, left, and Katya got on with her day. However, she haunted Katya’s thoughts. Then, for the following days, every time the bell above the door rang Katya would look up excitedly for her new favorite customer.

It took a couple more visits, spread out over four weeks, before Katya came up with her nickname for the woman. Big blonde hair, long legs, and always dressed in girlish pink: Katya was being visited by a human doll. Specifically, a Barbie doll. Thus, the nickname Barbie was born.

Every purchase she rang up for Barbie confirmed Katya’s suspicions: a pink bullet vibrator, a shiny purple dildo, and pink-accented knock-off Hitachi. She was the femme sex-doll fantasy through and through. Barbie’s purchases featured heavily in Katya’s extensive and detailed fantasies; she’d spend night after night imaging catching Barbie mid-ecstasy and crying out against that adorable vibrator wand.

One weekend Ginger, the ever-absent owner of the store, came in to consult with Katya over which products to restock. Ginger pretty much let Katya do whatever she wanted, giving her all the responsibilities of a manager in exchange for good pay and extensive choices in the running of the store. The control worked well for Katya, allowing her to stock the products she wanted to sell, and meant less way less work for Ginger. The two would spend every Sunday afternoon leant on the counter just before closing, poring over stock lists and till print-outs together.

In one of the sleazy catalogues they ordered from Katya spotted a blow-up doll that looked uncannily like the woman who had been sneaking into her wet dreams lately. Maybe the resemblance was just in her head, but she told Ginger to order it, spouting some bullshit about _prevailing stereotypes in porn, mama_.  All she could think about is the look on her Barbie’s face when she showed her one of those dolls. Ginger couldn’t be bothered to argue, trusting Katya to sell whatever she bought, and moved on to ‘which dildo sizes do these nasty fucks like’.

*

The next time Barbie visited, dolled up and dressed for an evening out, she asked for Katya’s help. She’d smiled at Katya as the bell above the door rang, and waited for the only other customer (a middle aged woman) to slink out the door before approaching the counter.

“Hey, this is a weird question, but do you have anything glass?”

Katya closed her phone, lying it on the counter and darting out to the shop floor. “Trust me, that’s not a weird question. What kind of size?”

Barbie blushed, tilting her head and gesturing vaguely.

“I don’t know. Like, medium, I guess?”

Katya tried not to embarrass her, but ‘medium’ was pretty subjective.

“Uhh… that could mean anything, honestly.” She laughed, trying to put the woman at ease. “What do you have already?”

After finding the dildo she already had (she filed away those preferences for later, feeling her cheeks redden at how much Barbie’s toy choices affected her) Katya helped her find the same size in a pretty pink glass. Barbie had been drawn to the girly style instantly, picking up the nearest size by its delicate pink handle. She didn’t talk to Katya any more after finding the one she wanted, so Katya drifted back to her spot behind the counter.

“Let me know if you need anything else!” Katya had shot back over her shoulder. All her pre-meditated ideas of how she would seduce Barbie with her wit and raw sexuality were failing her, taking a backseat to the social convention she fell into the groove of following. Barbie had nodded, focus broken, and thanked Katya for her help.

When Barbie went to pay, she was holding a model of the cute glass dildo that was both longer and girthier than the one Katya had recommended. With a raise of her eyebrows, Katya wrapped it and rang up the nipple suckers and lube she had also selected.

“We’ve got a sale on sensitivity gel, too, if you’re interested. It’s a couple dollars if you want any?”

The girl’s cheeks colored red, and she shook her head gently.

“No, thanks. Pretty sure I’ve spent enough as it is.” She smiled down at her purse, only meeting Katya’s eyes when she handed over a debit card. It was worn enough that Katya couldn’t easily make out the name on it, much to her despair. ‘Doll’ would have to suffice for now, even if it sounded bizarre moaned into Katya's pillows at night. She thanked Barbie for her custom, before remembering the dolls she’d had Ginger order.

“Oh! Hey!” she caught the woman before she left the store, once again wishing she had a proper name to address her by. Barbie spun around, stuffing the paper bag in her shoulder bag, to face the counter.

“Look at these!” Katya told her, trying to ride the wave of confidence she’d found. There was one already-inflated doll standing creepily in the far corner of the store. Katya had draped a rope of anal beads around its neck like a choker. She laughed, although she didn’t seem completely sure why Katya was waving at a generic blonde inflatable doll.

“She’s cute!” Barbie said, not approaching it but not leaving either. “I prefer my pussy breathing, though!”

She didn’t even have time to squeak out a ‘same!’ before Barbie sauntered out the door, but Katya rode the high of hearing that laugh for the rest of the day.

*

 The next time Barbie approached the counter at Katya’s store, she had her arms full with a variety of their more kinky products.

Katya was long past embarrassment at work, but packing away Barbie’s purchases made her cheeks heat up. She had picked up shiny nipple clamps and a dildo so oversized it was usually bought as a novelty, and Katya couldn’t stop imagining the woman lying on her back, groaning and writhing to try and stretch herself open far enough to take it. God, she wasn’t even buying lube this time. The nipple clamps alone were another whole fantasy, one that Katya was sure she would unpack in the privacy of her own bathtub, and bed, and maybe even on her crappy worn out couch. They were hot pink and burnished steel, cute and higher end than anything Barbie had bought before.

“Those ain’t lesbian nails!” Katya quipped, shocked by the intricately decorated inch long acrylics she saw as Barbie rummaged through her purse. She laughed, thrusting a debit card towards the till.

“I just got dumped. I’m going straight!” Barbie told her dryly, focusing on the chip and pin machine.

“Aw… I’m sorry. Those’ll help though.”

Katya tried to hide her blush, focusing on putting the items in a bag and printing out Barbie’s receipt. She threw in a handful of packets of lube for free, suspecting Barbie might need it for the ambitious new toy she’d bought. Katya got an understated grin from Barbie for her troubles, and it was more than enough payoff for any shit she’d get from Ginger for giving away stock.

Barbie gave Katya a flirty wave as she left, huge paper bag swinging from her hand.

*

A stuffy summer and the fumes of busy Boston city traffic were weighing down Katya’s shoulders. It made Ginger irritable and Katya constantly itch for a cigarette, and they’d lock horns on a near weekly basis. Nothing ever came of their arguments. Katya was too vital to the shop to fear for her job, and Ginger just muttered passive aggressively at every transgression from Katya.

Katya was the only full-time employee, but another part-timer would cover for the odd morning and weekend Katya wanted off. She only saw Willam at changeovers, or noticed his handwriting on some occasional notes from him about stock that was out or customers to keep an eye out for. The next time she saw Barbie was a weekday afternoon when she was handing over to Willam, and despite her shift being already over Katya practically shoved him into the storeroom to take the sale.

He sent sarcastic text messages to Katya whilst she watched Barbie shop, nagging and teasing her about the customer who had her so flustered. The woman was oblivious to Katya’s panic, ignoring her in favour of confidently perusing their collection of higher end vibrators in the display furthest away from the door.

“Need any help?” Katya was disgusted by the high pitch of her own voice, stumbling over her words. She was an absolute mess around this woman.

“Oh!” Barbie spun around to focus on Katya, where she was hovering in front of the counter. “Yeah, sure!”

Katya trotted across the room to stand next to Barbie, who was still blessedly their only customer. “Whatcha looking for, in particular?” Her Boston drawl was particularly prevalent, creeping through in her nervousness.

“Big ol’ wand. I guess?” Barbie was focusing on the wall of toys in front of her, sneaking a side glance to Katya before picking up a box. “Any recommendations?”

“Depends what you’re looking for, and what your price range is.” Then a thought occurred to her. “Don’t you have one of these already?”

God, she felt like a creep. As if being a sex shop employee wasn’t creepy enough. Barbie just laughed, looking down at Katya’s face. “I fuckin’ broke it.”

“I’ve never heard of anyone breaking a Hitachi!” Katya squealed, snorting with laughter. The other woman giggled along too, hands wrapped around her own stomach.

“I know right! What’s wrong with me?”

“Let’s get you something higher power, mama!” Katya laughed, and Barbie squealed in response.

“Like, seriously though. No budget, whatever you’ve got!”

Katya gave an excited _oh!_ before holding up a single blunt-nailed finger, signalling for Barbie to wait. She ran behind the counter and into the storeroom, startling Willam from where he was watching something on his phone. He’d barely opened his mouth when Katya shut him down.

“Don’t even start!” she hissed, heading straight for an unopened shipping box on the top shelf of their racking system.

“Ya’ girl’s a freak!” Willam commented, a little too loud considering the door was lying open.

“Fuck off.” Katya told her, huge green box in hand. She was already back on the store floor, demanding Barbie’s attention, before she saw Willam’s eye roll.

“Even better than the original!”

It wasn’t technically an on-brand Hitachi wand, it was a souped-up version. Katya held it out for Barbie to inspect. It was expensive, so expensive it had taken a lot of convincing for Ginger to buy some in. Still in its plastic-wrapped box, it was new stock that wasn’t technically meant to be on sale yet. Katya had been angling after one of her own for months, but it was too intense for most of their customers. Barbie seemed like she could handle it.

“Shit!” she exclaimed, reading the tiny text on the back of the box.

“It’s good.” Katya reassured her. “Basically a portable sybian.”

“How much is it?” She turned it over looking for a price. Katya had no idea how much Ginger would want for them. Probably a lot.

“Forty bucks! They’re not properly on sale yet.” Katya told her conspiratorially.

Barbie looked disbelieving, raising her eyebrows as she looked down at Katya’s excited face. “No, really. I wanna buy it.”

It would probably retail nearer a hundred, but who was Katya to overcharge a beautiful regular customer for mind-blowing orgasms. She’d make up the money somewhere else.

“I’ll give you my discount.” Katya shrugged, leading Barbie back to the tills.

It took her a second to find a bag big enough for the toy, not bothering to try and scan it before she packed it.

“You know what gets me off but I don’t even know your name!” Barbie mused, scrolling through her phone for a payment app.

“It’s Katya! Well… _Yekaterina_ technically… but call me Katya!” She smiled, ecstatic that her seemingly-distant work crush wanted to know more about her. Even if it was out of polite courtesy.

“Aw! That’s cute. Is it, like, Polish?”

Close enough.

“Almost! It’s Russian. I’m Boston through and through, though!” Katya put on the accent, acting up her inner Bostonian to make Barbie laugh.

“I’m Trixie.” Barbie told her.

Katya nodded, trying not to let the excitement show on her face, as she finished up the transaction and used both hands to pass over the bag to Barbie.

Trixie wasn’t even out the door when Willam shouted out, causing her to turn back at the noise.

“Is she gone yet?”

Katya groaned as Willam emerged from the storeroom behind her, and Trixie giggled from her spot near the door.

“Oh, she cute!” He exclaimed.

Katya elbowed her co-worker, turning to hide her face. Willam only took it as encouragement to keep teasing her. “Hey, dude, your shift ended twenty minutes ago. What are you still here for?”

Rumbled. Katya looked sheepishly at Trixie, shrugging lightly. Trixie’s face lit up, and she swung the door open with a flirty wave behind her.

“Bye-eeeeee Katya-aaaa!”

*

“Dating fucking sucks, Katya.”

It was late, the next time Barbie showed up in the store. She wasn’t in pink, for once, and it took Katya a half-second longer than usual to recognise her. A skin-tight LBD with a matching clutch purse was an unusual outfit for sex shop visitors, contrasting the understated look most customers go for, but it certainly wasn’t unwelcome. Katya was glad for the eye-candy. Saturday night was often a steady stream of older customers – the only ones who still buy porn – with the occasional younger person shuffling through the door to buy toys. There wasn’t often more than a couple of customers in the shop, and Katya had been alone for a couple of minutes preceding the woman’s arrival.

Trixie slumped herself on the counter, head in her hands and clutch bag dumped on the floor. Katya didn’t say anything, only cleared the papers from around Trixie to give her more room.

“That wand was so good I’m never bothering with another human being again. So, thanks for ruining my love life, I guess.” Her tone was so dry Katya could barely tell if she was joking, so she just smiled down at the limp form on her desk.

“Bad date?” Katya guessed, struggling to decide if it would be appropriate to stroke the woman’s styled blonde hair. It would probably be inappropriate, she guessed.

“Hardly. Didn’t even bother to show up. I cut my nails for nothing.”

“Ugh. Dude, that sucks.”

Trixie hummed, nodding a little against the desk. She lay her arms on the counter top and propped her head up to look at Katya. There was a faint lipstick print left smudged on the white surface.

“This is weird. I’ve made this weird. I’m sorry.” Her voice was emotionless, lacking any of the horror or anxiousness Katya might have been expressing if she was the one lying next to a sex shop till.

“Not at all. I’m always grateful for a chat.”

“Misery loves company.” Trixie agreed, staring at the poster-covered wall behind Katya.

They talked a little about the date Trixie had been ‘kinda excited for’, and Katya tried to console her by retelling some of her own nightmare Tindr stories. It was easy to talk to Trixie, and Katya managed to push away of all her ‘sex nymph Barbie’ fantasies long enough to have a decent conversation.

When Trixie’s legs finally got tired of standing, she bid a goodbye to Katya, asking about her shifts and promising she’d be back soon – despite her claims about the best-sex-ever magical vibrator that Katya had sold her being the only toy she’d ever need. It sounded strangely like they were friends arranging to meet up, and it tickled Katya that this woman might genuinely just want to hang out with her. Rather than her store full of dildos and vibrators.

Her usual wave and ‘ _byeee’_ signaled Trixie’s exit, and Katya let herself slump back down onto the desk where Trixie had been, smile still carved into her face from their interaction.

*

Less than five minutes had passed before Trixie stomped back into the shop, slamming the door open and looking around. Katya looked up from her phone, briefly concerned there was a madman storming the store.

“I forgot my fucking purse.” Trixie grumbled, snatching it off the ground with an inelegant bend at the waist. Katya just hummed, not keen to evoke Barbie’s ire; particularly not this late at night.

“Do you wanna go out for a drink?”

Katya surprised herself with the question, but was delighted to see Trixie’s face transform. She beamed at Katya where she was sitting behind the counter.

“Yeah! When are you working ‘til?”

The till was already shutting down, and Katya gave Trixie a cheeky smile as she cashed up for the night.

“I can be done now, if that works for you?” She swung her keys around one finger, almost dropping them. Trixie nodded enthusiastically, moving out the way to let Katya get her coat and lock up.

*

After a brief discussion on the relative merits of various local bars and restaurants, Katya dragged Trixie into a cosy-looking club. They settled around a table in the quietest corner of the establishment, finding somewhere they could talk without shouting. There was still a mob around the bar, and Trixie looked over a wine list for a while before letting Katya order. When they had a drink each, Katya asked for more information about her impromptu date. Trixie had taken a second to think, tearing up a beer mat as she answered.

“I used to be a waitress, and now I’m working on my music…” Katya didn’t reply, just raised her eyebrows and let the silence sit until Trixie filled it. “But if you’re wondering how I afford the toys… I’m a camgirl.”             

Katya had not seen that coming. Not in her most depraved, hazy, red wine induced fantasies. She already knew she’d be willing to pay an awful lot of money to see any one of those live shows. But right now, she had to think of something to say.

“Damn.”

Trixie smiled, lazily like she knew Katya was turned on and freaked out at the same time. Katya had to remind herself to close her mouth between sentences.

“That must be… something. Do you enjoy it?”

Her shows were the topic Trixie was most excited to talk about. Katya grilled her on her shows until both their drinks were empty, and Trixie got the distinct impression she was checking that Trixie actually _wanted_ to be in the ‘biz. The concern was sweet, she said, but she could wholeheartedly tell Katya she _loved_ her job. She loved the power, the easy paydays, the control of her sexuality. She gets paid to masturbate, for fuck’s sake. She gets off on the strangers’ comments and on the money they’re willing to throw at her, burning through their cash just to watch her moan and writhe for the camera.

When she tells Katya about how much she loves her job, it brings a grin to both their faces. Trixie offers to get the next drinks, but Katya doesn’t let her stand up, eases her back into her chair before fighting her way to the bar to get them another round. When she came back, Trixie had already put her phone away and was watching Katya return, an overtly girly drink in each hand.

“I thought you’d get a lot of porn actresses in the store.”

Katya hadn’t even connected those dots yet. The Barbie doll she’d been lusting after for months was a fucking _porn star_. Oh my god.

“Not that I know of, actually. Although its always the ones you’d least expect, I suppose.” She nodded lightly at Trixie. Trixie giggled.

“Have you done any other… stuff?” Katya felt like a blushing virgin, being too much of a prude to even say ‘porn’. She was also a little embarrassed of the boiling-hot jealousy bubbling in her stomach, at the idea of Trixie putting on a show for hundreds of strangers. Trixie laugeds, apparently finding something about Katya’s shyness cute. That, or she was laughing at the _coy_ sex store manager. Either way, Katya was just happy that Trixie was enjoying herself.

“Proper porn?” She giggled, “Nah. It’s not as much fun for the audience, I’d rather interact one-to-one, y’know?”

Katya was embarrassed at the relief she felt, not keen to share her Barbie with anyone else. Jesus, maybe it was time to steer the conversation back to more familiar territory.

“So, that’s what all the new toys are for?”

“For the shows, yeah. Except the wand. That’s, uh, for when I feel lazy.” Trixie blushed, looking over at the bar and away from Katya. The confession made Katya cackle with glee, slapping one hand on the table.

“Is it good? It’s supposed to be the best you can get. Those wands are really hard to find, Ginger had to hunt around for ages to find them.”

Trixie nodded eagerly. “Incredible. Super strong. I had to keep my panties on, though. Otherwise it’s too much.”

Katya was hanging onto her every word, imaging that sultry voice crackling through her laptop speakers late at night. She laughed along with Trixie, filing away the mental image of Trixie grinding herself against a vibrator over her panties for a later date. Or maybe just until after this date.

“Oh, man. Now I’ve _really_ gotta get one! Though I spend too damn much in that store already.”

“I know you didn’t charge me full price, by the way. I looked it up after. So, thanks.” Trixie’s comment started out a little accusing, but her tone turned to grateful: like she realised she was being rude. Katya just shrugged, returning Trixie’s smile. “You’ll just have to come borrow mine.”

Now, there’s an idea. Katya tried to swallow her drink without choking as Trixie stared her down, her big brown eyes challenging and dark.

“Hmm… I might just take you up on that… Have you bought anything else fun recently?”

Trixie _had_ bought some more fun toys recently, a few of them online (but none at competing stores, Katya was relieved to hear. She couldn’t bear the thought of Trixie going somewhere else). The older woman listened completely enraptured as Trixie detailed all her various purchases, which ones didn’t work, and which ones she couldn’t put down. The reviews covered progressively more kinky toys, including some Katya hadn’t even heard of.

“Actually, Omorashi is pretty big right now, and lots of girls won’t do it. So, I’m trying to get into that.” Trixie shrugged, waiting nonchalantly for a response from Katya. Who was looking on in awe.

“Like… watersports?”

Trixie laughed lightly, and Katya tried not to feel inadequate due to her inexperience.

“Kinda… more, like, that feeling you get when you’re holding it in? Honestly, it’s actually really good.”

“I get that. Maybe I’ll have to catch one of your shows. Maybe to see you have go on that wand.”

Trixie giggled, managing to look demure despite her bigger frame and unintentional loudness.

“Ugh, it’s like, so good. I can’t believe you work at that store and haven’t tried literally everything. I’d never be dry.”

Katya coughed out a laugh, surprised by Trixie turning the conversation back onto her. “I’ve got more than enough, thank you. Not all of us need two-dozen whale-sized fuckin’ dicks to get off.”

“You bitch!” Trixie flailed as she laughed, not caring about the other patrons glaring over at their table. Katya loved it. She leant forwards, whispering so the onlookers wouldn’t overhear.

“I’d love to watch you ride that big purple one you bought the other day.”

 It was a risk, but Katya felt pretty sure that was the direction their conversation had been heading.

“I ‘wanna ride your pretty face first.” Trixie was holding her eye contact, pupils dilated despite the overhead lighting, leant forwards so that Katya could feel warm breath on her own face. Her thighs clenched involuntarily, and Katya suddenly found herself aware of the heated room. Trixie was already finishing her drink, cheeks hollowed around the straw.

“How far away do you live?” Katya choked out, not waiting for a reply before gulping down the rest of her drink.

“Too far.” Trixie sounded regretful, but Katya just waved her off.

“I’m just around the corner, c’mon.”

*

Katya had snaked one hand around Trixie’s waist, slipping down under her skirt waistline and smoothing over her stomach. Trixie couldn’t decide where to leave her hands, alternating between roaming Katya’s body, holding her hand, or clenching her fists as Katya’s hands trailed lower.

“How far now?” Trixie whined, her heels clicking as she tried to walk quickly over the uneven pavement. Katya held her up whenever she stumbled, forcing her to slow down with roaming hands and whispers.

“Just a few more minutes, baby.”

When Katya finally pointed out her building Trixie all-but-ran, getting to entrance while the older woman was still rummaging around for keys. Once Katya had finally unlocked the door Trixie rushed to find the bedroom, peering around Katya’s messy apartment then gasping in excitement when she found the right room. Katya took her time hanging up her jacket, carefully locking the door, and putting her phone and keys on the kitchen counter. Trixie whined from the bedroom, a faint moan of ‘ _Katyaaaaa’_ resonating throughout the apartment. Katya grinned as she followed Trixie’s voice, twirling through the doorway to see Barbie reclining on her newly-made bed. Quickly, Katya tried to tidy up the room, enjoying watching Trixie squirm out of the corner of her eye. She ignored the younger woman a little longer, waiting until Trixie began to leisurely unfasten the buttons on her own peach-pink blouse before she finally turned to face her.

“I didn’t have you down as a tease.” Trixie quipped, finally undoing the rest of her shirt and leaving it draped in two halves over her breasts. The sliver of cleavage left visible was enough to make Katya salivate, she wanted to lay her head between each lacy cup of her bra and feel the rise and fall of Trixie’s chest with each breath. She reclined back on her elbows, staring Katya down in a way that could only be interpreted as a challenge.

“You’re just impatient!” Katya smirked back, watching the show Trixie was putting on with lazy, heavily lidded eyes.

“Impatient? I’ve been hitting on you for weeks! Take a hint, mama!”

Katya was inwardly ecstatic, but wheezed a laugh and was quick to join Trixie on the mattress. Trixie parted her legs to make room, bracing Katya’s thighs with her own and helping her lie over her upper body. Trixie didn’t waste any time in pulling Katya up for a deep kiss, groaning into her lips at the weight of the smaller woman’s body on hers. Katya’s hands dug into the back of Trixie’s hair, and Katya gently forced her to lie flat on the mattress beneath her.

The two women’s hands fought towards each other’s bodies, with Katya trying to relieve Trixie of her shirt and Trixie pulling her closer, deeper into their kiss. Noticing Katya struggling to remove her bra Trixie laughed, and Katya pushed herself off Trixie long enough to remove all the clothing covering her torso. Trixie grinned smugly at Katya’s expression, which clearly projected her awe and joy at the sight of Trixie’s plump, heavy uncovered breasts. Katya struggled to gather them in her hands, watching the flesh bulge deliciously between her splayed, slim fingers. Trixie tried to suppress a giggle as Katya separated both of their mouths in order to lick down her neck, sucking circles and nipping gently against the delicate skin.

Two strong hands bunched in Katya’s hair, pushing her downwards. Katya licked and kissed as Trixie moved her, resisting the Trixie’s push long enough leave faint pink marks along her path. Eventually she wrapped her lips around a nipple, licking and blowing air across it until the skin became tight and hardened. Trixie groaned while Katya switched sides, clasping the abandoned breast in her own hand. The other hand remained in Katya’s hair, five short newly painted nails scratching over her scalp and pulling her roots. A growl against her chest told Trixie she should loosen her grip, but Barbie maintained her tight hold.

When Trixie snaked her hands down to Katya’s jean shorts, the older woman took a break to gracelessly pull down and kick them off. Her boxers were bunched up, and before Katya had time to feel self-conscious Trixie reflexively smoothed them out over her ass. The gesture felt oddly more intimate than anything else they’d done so far, but Katya forced herself to move on from the moment. Trixie kissed eagerly up her neck, less aggressively than Katya but with no less passion. Katya made their lips meet, exploring Trixie’s mouth, tracing over her slightly crooked teeth and tasting some of the fruity cocktail she’d drunk at the bar earlier. Trixie pulled up Katya’s shirt, leaving it bunched over her plain black bra while she shimmied off her own skirt.

Her panties matched the bra: pale pink, lacy, and deliciously see through. What kind off asshole would stand up this perfect angel of a woman? Katya was glad they had, though. That she got to experience all of Trixie’s preparation for the date, all her mental and physical effort, even when that ungrateful bitch didn’t bother to show up. At least Katya knew how to appreciate Trixie’s soft, moisturised skin, her freshly painted nails, and her gentle perfume. Suddenly she was overcome by the motivation to slide herself down Trixie’s generous curves, peel down her delicate underwear and run her nose down the neatly trimmed strip of pubic hair leading to her fat pussy lips.

Trixie shuddered as Katya pressed her sharp nose into her clit, and it brought a grin to Katya’s lips. She placed a gentle peck on Trixie’s hood, wishing she had enough red lipstick left to leave a mark, and felt Trixie’s hands return to her hair. Katya took her time licking around Trixie’s cunt, delighting in the twitches and tensing of her huge, soft thighs. She traced the whole length of Trixie’s vulva with a flat tongue, repeating her path over and over again, pausing just above her asshole and below her clit with each lick. Each time she stopped Trixie would roll her hips up into Katya’s tongue, moaning into the artificial light of the room. She used both arms to press apart Trixie’s legs, watching as Trixie’s sticky labia separated, breathing heavily and stretching out her jaw in preparation. Just as she was preparing to penetrate Trixie, the two hands on her head stopped her, tilting Katya’s face up until their gazes met.

“Are you sure?” The intensity in Trixie’s eyes made her blush, and Katya nodded, enjoying the pull against her scalp from Trixie’s hand in her hair.

“ _So_ sure. Is this okay?”

She prayed Trixie wouldn’t change her mind, but Katya wouldn’t do anything against Trixie’s will. Trixie nodded slowly, indulgently, and smiled enthusiastically down at her.

“Carry on!”

Katya dived back down, face colliding with Trixie slightly too hard. Trixie laughed and recoiled a little, letting her legs fall to the sides and dropping her head into the pillows. The wetness against her face drove Katya crazy, and she relished the strong, sweet smell and the slipperiness over Trixie’s skin. She was responsive, vocal, and unafraid to tell Katya what she wanted. That confidence was a huge turn-on, and Katya found herself squeezing both thighs tighter together every time Trixie barked out at a ‘harder’ or a ‘no, back where you were.’ Better still, any time Katya got distracted by her own arousal, or the bounce of Trixie’s skin, Trixie whined out a breathy ‘ _Katya-aaa,’_ trapping the older woman’s face between her thighs. Trixie had Katya trapped, the weight of her feet a comforting pressure below Katya’s shoulder blades, and the grip of her knees tight until a particularly strong suck sent Trixie's legs sprawling out to the sides again.

A pattern of gentle kitten licks and strong _slurp-_ ing sucks made Trixie’s hips roll violently, and Katya knew she’d found the winning ticket. She swirled two fingers in the wetness covering Trixie’s entrance, pressing into her between powerful, rhythmic tenses of her pussy. Another slim finger joined the others while Katya focused hard to keep her pace, stretching out Trixie to fully feel the increasingly frequent contractions of her internal muscles.

“Oh, Katya… uh, I’m, I’m gonna come…”

She struggled not to smile against Trixie’s clit, ignoring the pain in her overworked jaw muscles to maintain her pattern of licks. She gently pumped her fingers inside Trixie, feeling the pull from her swollen walls. Shallow, panting breaths signalled the build up to Trixie’s orgasm, and Katya suckled lightly on the clit of her hood while Trixie babbled, legs tensing, and hands thrown haphazardly across her own body.

When Trixie stopped moving Katya laid her head on one of her thick thighs, fingers left inside Trixie’s pussy, and wetness coating the lower half of her aching face. She watched Trixie’s closed eyes, slack jaw, the heavy rise and fall of her chest. She waited for Trixie to return to the moment, praying she wasn’t about to fall asleep, enjoying the soft feel of Trixie against her cheek and around her fingers.

Katya didn’t mind the lull, found it was over too quickly when Trixie began to stroke her cheek. When she spoke, Trixie’s voice was soft and deep.

“That was _really_ good.”

“You taste good.” Katya told her, looking up without moving her cheek from Trixie’s leg. “And you’re comfy.”

“You mean fat.” Trixie deadpanned, staring Katya down. Just when Katya was about to argue, to apologise, Trixie laughed loudly. She snorted when she laughed hard, and Katya loved it.

“I’m kidding. Sorry, I’m still out of it _._ ”

Katya had something else on her mind.

“This is cute!” she traced Trixie’s landing strip with a single pointer finger, ruffling the hair. Trixie laughed.

“Thanks. At least it proves I’m a natural blonde.”

Katya grunted.

“I’m not. Is that a deal-breaker?” 

“I’ll make an exception.” Trixie tried to wink, but Katya could hardly see it from her angle. She was still clothed in her simple black bra and grey boxers. She was very aware of the dark patch that would be showing in the crotch of her underwear.

Fortunately, she didn’t have to wait much longer to take get them off. Trixie had regained her energy, and was obviously fidgeting. Katya pulled her fingers out from between Trixie’s labia with one last parting curl, which made Trixie gasp at her own heightened sensitivity. Katya licked Trixie from her fingers, savouring the rich, tangy flavour. Trixie groaned as she watched her, joining the sounds of Katya’s appreciative moans.

“Strip.” Trixie ordered, returning to her lounging position on the bed. Katya imagined she had the view that Trixie’s audiences would, with miles of legs meeting at her puffy, swollen pink vulva, breasts obscenely splayed to each side of Trixie’s chest.

“I thought that was your job.” Katya quipped, darting off the bed regardless. With trailing hands she freed herself of her bra, then her panties, finally ending with a trace up towards her own pert breasts. Trixie nodded approvingly, forcing Katya to twirl before she returned to the bed. Trixie leant forwards slightly as Katya crawled back towards her, lips slightly parted. She pulled Katya into a deep kiss, still on all fours, cradling a high cheekbone in one hand and rubbing down to Katya’s stomach with the other.

“Natural brunette.” Katya murmured as Trixie found the hair covering her mound, thick and coarse and barely trimmed. When Katya nipped a little too hard on her bottom lip, Trixie pulled sharply on a handful of pubic hair.

“Fuck.” Katya ground out, a little ashamed of the heat growing between her hips at the pain. She tried to keep her body still.

“You like that?” Trixie asked her, the excitement in her eyes suggesting to Katya that she had caught on to what she liked. Katya moaned affirmative anyway, and Trixie’s smile spread across her whole face.

“You think you deserve this? Huh?”

Katya shook her head innocently, inches away from Trixie’s face, with a barely-there whisper along the lines of ‘ _no, miss.’_ Trixie continued with a smirk.

“What would the customers think? If they knew sweet Katya behind the counter was even dirtier than the women in their porn tapes?”

Katya stifled a laugh, but Trixie caught her anyway. A slap against her pussy stopped Katya laughing, groaning and pressing her face into Trixie’s shoulder. The sting was nothing compared to the aching in her clit, the burning need to be touched by Trixie. Katya wondered if she could come from direct hits of Trixie’s hand alone.

“What was that?” Trixie prompted, hand hovering underneath Katya, waiting to give another slap.

“Thank you, Miss. Sorry, Miss.” Katya rushed, eyes trained down on the sheets between her own hands.

Trixie hummed approvingly, smoothing her hand over the area she had just struck. Katya’s pussy clenched, feeling distinctly empty. Trixie spent longer tracing her hand over Katya’s skin, examining each soft plane and curve. The hand which had left Katya’s collarbone focused on Katya’s breasts, poking and scratching at both hardened nipples in turn.

“Turn over.”

In her rush to obey, Katya’s movements were frantic and panicked. She lay flat on her back, head between Trixie’s spread legs, before Trixie even had time to blink. Being beneath Trixie was overwhelming, looking past the underneath of those weighty breasts to see her upside-down face made Katya blush, and she was close enough to Trixie’s pussy to smell the drying cum on her skin. Trixie didn’t move for a few seconds, long enough to make Katya worry. She didn’t speak though, just looked up at Trixie’s stoic, contemplative face.

Then, two hands ran their way up and down Katya’s torso. Avoiding her nipples, pressing over the grooves of her ribs, pushing down on the soft organs between her hipbones. Katya fought to keep still, to resist the urge to lick the rolls of Trixie’s stomach above her, or to recoil from Trixie’s hard, searching touch. Trixie’s hands were big, they could grip both sides of one of Katya’s muscular thighs at once, span the distance between both of Katya’s erect nipples, or wrap around her whole neck. Katya groaned when she caught sight of Trixie’s hands on her body, knowing they could crush the two sides of her waist together or smother her entire face.

Pulses of Trixie’s fingers over Katya’s body felt hard enough of bruise, and Katya relished the force being exerted on her. She didn’t treat Katya like she was delicate. Instead, she ground her palms into her like she was warming up one of her silicone toys – testing Katya’s capabilities and limits. Katya loved it. Being used and tested and _examined_ by Trixie. Like Trixie was assessing her usefulness to her. One last heavy push down her body – from sternum to pubic mound – was the prelude to Trixie’s first stroke down Katya’s cunt.

With no regard to Katya’s view or ability to see, Trixie rose onto her knees to lean down over Katya’s body. Katya wondered what the consequences of craning her neck up to lick Trixie’s pussy would be. Probably bad, she guessed.

Trixie was running her hands over Katya’s pubic hair, exploring the tops of her thighs, and smoothing down into the tender muscle inside Katya’s hips. She groaned, head pressing into the sheets, as Trixie dug her thumbs in, still refusing to make contact with Katya’s clit or swollen lips. Katya found her world darkening as Trixie leant down closer still, her breasts hanging to brush Katya’s ribs and thighs even further apart. Katya could picture the way her ass must be sticking out, back arched down and big blonde hair ruffled.

Finally, two sturdy fingers set themselves either side of Katya’s clit, dragging the hood back. Trixie blew air across Katya’s newly exposed clit, spreading goosebumps across Katya’s whole body. She held her breath in anticipation, waiting, waiting, until finally Trixie’s middle fingers brushed directly across her clit.

Despite the wetness dripping from her opening, Katya’s skin was dry and the contact made her convulse. However, Trixie didn’t stop. Her certain-but-gentle touches were constant, and the brushes became too much within a few repetitions. Trixie must have known what she was doing, and she ceased her strokes as soon as Katya whimpered at the near-pain.

“Is something wrong?” Trixie challenged sarcastically, sitting back on her heels and retracting her hands. Katya found herself missing those hands on her skin immediately, despite her earlier discomfort. She murmured out an approximation of ‘ _dry’_ , voice cracking as she spoke up towards Trixie’s upside-down face.

“Are you not wet enough?” she teased, pouting mockingly at Katya. She crawled forwards again, this time moving her knees to bracket Katya’s shoulders. One finger trailed towards Katya’s pussy, along the point where thigh meets torso, down to her opening. Trixie ‘ _hmm-ed’_ as she felt Katya’s wetness, slipping one finger into her and pulling back a string of thick arousal from inside her. Katya’s embarrassment was only surpassed by her arousal, her pussy clenching and spread legs shaking with frustration. Trixie wiped her finger clean on Katya’s stomach, drawing a messy line over her bellybutton.

Katya could only _hear_ Trixie, but she knew that the woman was gathering saliva in her mouth. She tilted her head in the space between Trixie’s thick thighs just in time to see a line of spit, disgusting and bubbling and _sexy_ , drip from her lips. It landed warm and then quickly cool against the skin and hair above her clit. Trixie swirled her middle and pointer fingers in the spittle, before leisurely returning her fingers to their positions either side of Katya’s clit.

One finger stroked up her, over and over and over, lubricated by the generous spit Trixie had coated it with. The rhythm was constant and cold, unaffected by Katya’s gasps or writhes or flailing hands. The feeling became increasingly intense as time passed, the lubrication decreasing, until finally it became all consuming. Trixie moved her free hand from the bed beside Katya to lightly press into the flesh above her womb, where she could feel muscles tense and flex as Katya became increasingly overwhelmed by her touch. Trixie didn’t relent as Katya began to roll her hips, trying over and over again to tell Trixie: ‘ _I’m ‘gonna come! Trixie, I’m ‘gonna come!’_

Just as her toes began to curl, thighs tensing and fists clenching, Trixie stopped. She blew air over Katya’s reddened clit, before beginning a new pattern of wholly inadequate taps.

“Surely, you’re not ‘gonna come from _that?”_ she taunted, her mocking tone making Katya whine.

“Please…” Katya breathed, lips almost touching Trixie’s skin. Trixie laughed.

“How long have you been thinking about this, huh? Since you showed me that sex doll?” Katya moaned, and Trixie picked up her pace, two fingers rubbing side to side over Katya’s clit.

“Since you sold me that wand?” She spat on Katya’s pussy again, playing with the fresh saliva and allowing some to slip down to warm Katya’s pussy opening. “You think you deserve this? Deserve my spit on your cunt?” Katya moaned, gripping the sheets and pressing her breasts up into Trixie’s body. Trixie pushed her back down with the single hand on her stomach. “Since you watched my ass the first time I walked in the store?”

Katya groaned, body writhing as Trixie drove her over the edge. Her orgasm was completely all-consuming, and Trixie led her through it with gentle caresses, not touching her clit directly, careful not to further overstimulate Katya. The act was broken, and Katya was on cloud nine.

“You did so well, baby.” Trixie encouraged, pressing gentle kisses onto Katya’s thighs.

Katya was exhausted, blissful, barely able to move and too sensitive for any more direct contact. She hardly ever came from rubbing her clit alone, and it was both exhilarating and overwhelming. Trixie carefully manoeuvred off Katya, careful not to crush her, before slinking out a doorway out of sight. Katya missed her proximity instantly, and almost panicked before she heard water running. Trixie returned seconds later with a face flannel and a smile, relaxing Katya enough to lie motionless and let Trixie clean her up.

“Was that all okay? I would hope you’d stop me if something was wrong?” Trixie swiped softly over the sticky line drying on Katya’s stomach, watching her for any uncertainty.

“Wrong? Trixie that was amazing. Thank you.” Katya assured her, beaming and managing to avoid feeling stupid even as Trixie was wiping her down with a washcloth. Trixie smiled back at her, seeming to be unsure of herself for the first time since they’d walked through the door. She started to look around, scanning the floor for her clothes, before Katya grabbed her hand.

“Lay down, honey.” She dragged a compliant Trixie downwards, almost on top of her, until the two of them were lying intertwined in the centre of the bed.

“We should get under the covers.” Trixie whispered to her, not making any effort to move. Katya brushed the hair away from their faces, clearing their eyes so they could see each other clearly.

“Nah, I’m alright here.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katya's desperate for a second date, and Trixie's pretty keen to show off her "collection".

Katya didn’t sleep after sex. She twisted and turned and fidgeted, watching Trixie’s sleeping face. She needed to move, to use up the high from finally, _finally,_ living her fantasies. Their evening together had been even better than she could’ve dreamed, _Trixie_ was even better than she could’ve dreamed. She was so gorgeous, so in control of her own sexuality, she played Katya with ease, reading her every cue like it was second nature. 

Katya wasn’t sure she’d ever get over this evening, that she’d ever be able to see Trixie’s face without a pleasant warmth spreading through her entire body, without _dripping_ at the memory of Trixie teasing her. Katya couldn’t wait to fuck Trixie again. She _had_ to fuck Trixie again. She wanted to wake her up that very second, to ask for, even beg for, a second date. Even just a second round would suffice. Katya just wanted the chance to experience Trixie’s gentle touch again, learn every single noise she could make, study the way Trixie would writhe against the bed and all the different ways she could cum.

Nonetheless, she let Trixie nap. She looked so peaceful in sleep, devoid of all the confidence and control she projected when she was awake.

She tried to meditate whilst Trixie slept, to clear her mind and lie flat on her back, staring into the dimly-lit ceiling. It didn’t work. Instead, Katya wound up breathing in and out to the sound of Trixie’s quiet snores and noises. The roar of the city barely penetrated her room, so their every inhalation and exhalation were audible. It was hard not to feel soothed by the rhythm, so she concentrated on listening to Trixie. There were no other distractions in the room.

Katya couldn’t get every detail of their interaction out of her head. ‘ _Surely, you’re not ‘gonna come from that?’_ played over and over inside her skull, like an old pop chorus that she couldn’t escape. Not until she heard it again.

Although would have loved to kiss Trixie awake, Katya knew their relationship wasn’t there yet. Instead, she crept to her kitchen – not bothering with the lights – and made a pot of decaf coffee. It was still the early hours of the morning, and she planned to get some sleep before opening the store. Sundays were late opening (the church crowd wasn’t exactly their target market), so Katya had all the time in the world to enjoy Trixie’s company.

Trixie was a noisy sleeper, she’d murmur and talk, and Katya had left the door ajar to hear her. She killed a bit of time in the kitchen, drank her decaf coffee, then took a mug back into the bedroom. If Trixie wanted it, she could have it. Katya told herself she wouldn’t wake Trixie up, but so what if she bumped the girl as she climbed under the covers, tugged the sheets a little where Trixie was laying on them.

When she woke up, Trixie wasn’t disorientated or freaked out. Katya knew she would’ve have been more defensive, curled up and retreated, if she woke up at a strangers’ house. Trixie didn’t seem to care. She lay silently for a moment, before stretching out and rolling over towards Katya.

“You alright?” Trixie mumbled. Katya wasn’t totally settled in bed yet, still sitting up with the hot drink carefully in hand. 

“Yeah, I’m good. Just got some coffee. Do you want some?”

“Coffee?” Trixie’s face scrunched up in confusion, and the crinkles that formed over her nose were completely adorable.

“It’s decaf,” Katya reassured her, and Trixie held out both hands for the mug. She took a sip, then cradled the coffee against her chest, not looking at Katya. The heated ceramic left an angry red patch on Trixie’s bare chest, and Katya wanted to take it off her, stop her from damaging her skin. Regardless, she didn’t feel it was her place to disrupt Trixie’s moment of introspection, so she just watched her.

Trixie was still on top of the covers. Her confidence in her own body was evident: Trixie made no attempt to hide herself, to suck in the folds of her stomach or cross her legs. She had full ownership over her own body and nakedness, and Katya wondered if that was a product of being a camgirl, or the reason she started in the first place. Trixie clearly had an exhibitionist streak, but this was a slightly different, non-sexual kind of nudity. Yet she was still unapologetic and secure. Even under the sheets Katya felt painfully exposed, self-conscious about her own body hair and asymmetries, her curves and angles. But Trixie’s ease was helping her to feel more comfortable.

The coffee was only half-drunk when Trixie put it aside, carefully balanced it on the far side of the bedside table.

“So… where are all these work perks you were talking about?”

Katya took a second to catch up, before her mouth fell open. Right. The sex toys.

“I mean…. I’m sure my collection is nothing compared to yours.”

Trixie giggled, before looking at Katya expectantly. Oh. Trixie wanted to see? Now?

“I mean, I’ve only got… stuff that I really like. It’s nothing fancy.”

Trixie didn’t seem deterred. “Where are they hidden, then?”

Katya had to lie across Trixie to get to the drawer where everything was stowed. The feel of their skin rubbing together, dry and soft at the same time, was enough to get Katya in the mood a second time. Everything she owned could be retrieved with a single trip, and she dumped the toys in the valley where Trixie’s thighs met.

Sure, Katya’s meagre set of vibrators, and a lone unrealistic looking dildo, might not be the most inspiring, but it was enough to keep Trixie entertained for hours. She got Katya off with her tongue once, with a toy shoved deep inside each of their cunts. Mostly Katya got to watch. To see her Barbie’s makeup smudge and form creases allow over her face. It was a captivating experience, and Katya could suddenly understand why audiences would burn through hundreds and hundreds of dollars to share this experience with Trixie.

Before she left, Trixie used Katya’s bathroom, showered, and tapped her number into the older woman’s phone. Katya watched in a daze, half-convinced she was dreaming. On her way out the door, Trixie promised in vague terms that there would be a ‘next time’, and Katya struggled to keep her cool as she waved the girl off.

*

The ball was in Katya’s court, and she waited until halfway through her work shift before she finally sent a text to Trixie. The store was dead, and every time Katya restocked anything, she’d think about the product buried deep inside of Trixie, pumping or clamping or buzzing across the girl’s skin. Working in an adult store had never made her particularly horny before, she could usually hide behind personal detachment, but today it was _so_ frustrating. The six or so hours since been given the number felt like an adequate wait, so she texted. Katya wasn’t particularly interested in seeming cool or indifferent, that ship had already sailed.

_Hey! This is Katya, hope you’re doing okay? :) X_

The reply was instant, and Katya ignored the swing-open of the door in favour of reading Trixie’s message.

_Trixie: Hi! I was worried you weren’t gonna text!_

_Trixie: I’m all tired out, don’t suppose you know anything about that? ;)_

_Katya: No idea, maybe you should get to bed earlier? ;) X_

 

Shit. That was lame.

_Katya: I’m at work, just wondering if there’s anything in here you don’t have already? X_

_Trixie: hahaha_

_Trixie: seriously, you’ll have to come over and find out!_

 

There was no point in being coy, Trixie knew how desperate Katya was already.

_Katya: are you free tonight? X_

 

She had to pause to help the customer, forced herself to turn her phone face down and ignore the buzzing of Trixie’s incoming messages. Katya’s fingers were already swiping across her phone screen the second the she’d handed over their receipt.

 

_Trixie: ugh I wish, I’ve got a show :(_

_Trixie: i'm free tomorrow night, though?_

_Trixie: you could come over then ;)_

_Trixie: i'd really like to see you again_

 

_Katya: I’d really like that too! monday sounds great! X_

She pondered asking for a link to Trixie’s show, but it seemed out of line. She’d prefer to wait and see the real thing. Trixie didn’t send any more messages, except for her address a couple of minutes later, and Katya couldn’t think about anything else.

*

Monday passed excruciatingly slowly. Sunday night had been her meeting with Ginger, and Katya struggled to be objective in her choices of stock, could barely sit still with excitement. Ginger seemed to notice but she didn’t bring it up. Instead, she offered to close, sending Katya home early for the first time in years.

Trixie’s address was all the way across town, so far out it was nearly in the suburbs. She must travel a long way to visit the store, because it took almost an hour for Katya to get across Boston. Katya wouldn’t be able to bare doing this bus ride all the time, but supposed the quiet, spacious apartments made it worthwhile. _Particularly since Trixie works from home_ , her brain nagged.

Once she was off the bus, following the map on her phone, the nerves set in. Katya walked so fast that she was a few minutes early, but she didn’t fancy loitering outside Trixie’s building. The apartments looked nice. There were only six addresses listed on the intercom, and Katya rang the fifth, like Trixie’s instructions had said.

“I’m on my way down!” Trixie’s voice crackled through speaker, and Katya feltl her stomach turning, like she was some sixteen-year-old anxious to meet her prom date.

When Trixie opened the glass doors to her building, she was in house slippers and a silky pink robe. It was far too much, Trixie’s soft hair spilling over each shoulder, her pretty face dusted with minimal makeup. Katya couldn’t think of anything witty to say: every conversation starter she’d planned on the bus ride suddenly evaporated.

“Hi,” Katya managed to spit out, still staring. She’d overthought this moment so much. Now it was _obviously_ deviating from her fantasises, and Katya had no idea what to do.

“Hi yourself. Do you wanna come in?”

Trixie was holding the door open for her, and Katya almost fell over her feet to get inside. The younger woman smirked, and the look didn’t leave her face as they stepped into the elevator. Suddenly, looking at the two of them in the floor-to-ceiling elevator car mirrors, Katya felt stupidly overdressed. She had a small overnight bag slung over one shoulder, had dressed in her nicest knee-length black dress, and she’d spent far too long trying to perfectly smudge out her eyeliner. And here was Trixie, looking a million times hotter in just a robe. If Katya’s squinted, she could see the fabric clinging to Trixie’s breasts, her nipples making subtle points in the material. Trixie’s reflection smirked back at her, raising one eyebrow at the fidgeting of Katya’s hands and the quickening of her breath.

The apartment door was open when they got to it, and Trixie bounded ahead through the living space until they reached her bedroom, not giving Katya any time to get her bearings. Katya closed each door after them quietly, until suddenly the two of them were stood alone in Trixie’s bedroom. There was a glittery pink box carefully placed on Trixie’s bed, sitting innocently atop a quilted throw, and Katya almost fainted at the sight.

Trixie herself was talking a mile a minute, and her eyes lit up when Katya took a step closer.

“You said you wanted to see,” she grinned, clearly delighting in Katya’s disbelief. The box was huge, more of a chest, about three feet across and squat enough to fit under Trixie’s bed.

“Is this where you…” Katya began, looking around the room. It was girly and unequivocally _Trixie,_ complete with fairy lights. The only unexpected feature was the soft box light, switched off, perched behind her desk. A tripod was folded up next to the stand, and Katya was fairly certain she knew it’s purpose.

“… do the shows?” Trixie finished.

Katya nodded mutely, finally meeting Trixie’s eyes. Suddenly, she was glad she hadn’t sought out Trixie’s cam shows – that was the only thing that could have made this more mind-meltingly intense. There was a vanilla candle burning on Trixie’s desk, and Katya wondered if that was to hide the musky scent of sex. Their smell had stayed in Katya’s bedroom for an entire day after Trixie left, driving her crazy every time she noticed it.

“Yeah, just there on the bed. Makes it more real, y’know? Plus, it’s comfy.”

Trixie was eagerly settling herself on said bed, undoing the clasps on the box. Thanks to her cross-legged pose, Katya could see almost all of her now-exposed thighs, creamy and soft. She tried not to stare, or to look too gobsmacked.

“Right then, show me this collection! It’d better be impressive!”

“Impressive?” Trixie repeated back to her. Katya liked the challenge and determination in her eyes, particularly as she swung open the box lid. 

The shallow box was nearly full to the brim, with a messy arrangement of every type of sex toy Katya had ever seen. There were even a couple she didn’t recognise, somehow. She knelt next to the mattress to get a closer look. Almost everything was either clear, a shade or pink, or a purple. Except for a few more menacing-looking pieces, which immediately caught her eye. She reached out a hand for the nearest one, a huge black fist-shape that dwarfed everything else around it. Before she touched it, Katya looked up to check for permission from Trixie.

“Go ahead,” she breathed.

Suddenly, Trixie’s bravado and excitement had diminished, reverted back to that aroused-and-unashamed behaviour Katya had been replaying for days.

She picked up the toy, turning it over in her far-smaller hands, before looking up at Trixie for an explanation. Amusement played across her face.

“It was a gift, from a fan.” She grinned, reaching around the box lid to rummage in it. “I’ve never actually used it, if that’s what you’re wondering. It’s something to aspire to.”

Trixie shrugged, and Katya laughed, grateful for some comedy to break the tension in the room.

“I was gonna say…”

“Actually, I think these came from the same person.” She retrieved a rather brutal looking paddle, in black faux-leather with a wooden handle. “They’re not my thing.”

Katya was glad to hear it. She couldn’t imagine inflicting quite that much pain on Trixie, even if she asked for it.

“How many of these did you actually pay for, then?” Katya teased, and Trixie smiled smugly.

“Obviously, everything from your store.” The hitatchi want was notably missing, until Trixie pulled it out from beside her headboard. At Katya’s laugh, the just shrugged. “I like to keep it on hand.”

The collection was maybe the biggest Katya had ever seen. She could feel her pussy getting slicker and slicker with every item Trixie pulled out, discussed, then threw onto the bed. Katya’s knees were getting sore from kneeling, and Trixie made room for Katya to sit opposite her, the chest and toys between them. Trixie definitely knew what she was doing, as she described how she’d fuck herself with this, or punishingly pump and pinch her clit with that. What really got to Katya was the size of some of the toys, lengths and girths she’d only ever seen porn stars take. One of the last things left in the case was a huge purple dildo, one that Katya could remember ringing up at the store.

“This is the ‘whale-sized dick’ you referred to the other day, I’m guessing?” Trixie asked, holding it up. It was slightly flexible, but even then Trixie’s fingers didn’t meet as she gripped around the girth of it.

“You’ve actually taken that?” Katya breathed, not matching Trixie’s joking tone in the slightest.

“Yeah. Quite a few times. It’s one of my favourites.” Trixie looked around the room, like someone might overhear, before she put the toy in Katya’s hands, admitted to her: “It always makes me think about you.”

Katya’s heart stopped beating, she was sure of it.

“Fuck. That’s so hot, baby.”

“You wanna see it?” Trixie whispered, her voice low and soft, like she was coaxing a secret out of Katya.

“God yes.”

Trixie threw the rest of the toys back into the pink box, and Katya helped her. Trixie left the lid open when she moved it onto the floor with a thud, then pulled out a pump-bottle of lube from her bedside table.

“Is there anything you want to try?” Trixie hands were on her robe belt, about to unfasten it. Apparently, Katya took a second too long to reply, because suddenly the knot was being retied, and Trixie was rooting around for something.

Surprise registered on Katya’s face when Trixie retrieved a clear plastic device, a bulb attached to a pink-accented cup, that she instantly recognised as a pussy pump. The spread of Katya’s legs apparently wasn’t enough for Trixie, because she hesitated.

“Is this okay? You’ve got a really pretty cunt, and I’d love to see it all puffy and pink.”

Who was she to refuse Trixie’s fantasies? Katya wrenched both her shoes off, then her tights and panties in one go. Trixie was going to be the death of her, with her robe falling open and the absolute filth she could come up with off the cuff. Trixie watched intently as Katya stripped her dress off, then she stilled Katya’s hands before they could free her best bra. Her nipples rubbed against the material with every movement, and Katya whined as Trixie prevented her from taking it off. She was a master of teasing, and Katya was so, so turned on by every instance when she proved it.

Trixie pushed her back on the bed, until Katya was resting on her elbows and her pussy was completely exposed to the younger woman. Trixie pushed her knees even further apart, experimentally, and the stretch in her hips made Katya cry out.

It took her by surprise, when Trixie leaned down and licked a stripe up Katya’s cunt, dragging her labia and directly catching her clit. Katya could’ve died when Trixie’s tongue left her, before her swollen, hot, aching pussy was encased in the plastic of the pump. Once again she was reminded of Trixie’s expertise, as the wetness of Trixie’s saliva caused the toy to suck onto her skin furiously. Trixie was already pumping at the toy’s bulb, increasing the pressure on Katya’s sensitive vulva with each passing second. She only stopped once Katya felt like she was being pulled inside out, like her pussy lips had doubled in size and she could come from a single brush across her clit.

Trixie sat back with a satisfied hum, taking in the look of pure torture and ecstasy on Katya’s face.

“Don’t move.” She warned her, moving her legs apart in a semi-mirror of Katya’s pose. Trixie plunged two fingers inside herself nonchalantly, as though she wasn’t being watched, and used her spare hand squirt lube across the toy, spreading it over the silicone then wiping her hand clean on her own thigh. Katya whined lightly, and a quirk of Trixie’s lips told Katya she appreciated it. There was far less pomp and circumstance than Katya might have expected of a cam show, so Trixie have been just as desperate as she was. Trixie held herself up on her knees, withdrawing her fingers and licking them clean absentmindedly. Katya barely had time to react to _that_ before Trixie began working the head of the dildo between her slick lips with deep, then gasping, breaths.

Trixie was a natural showman, thighs held wide apart and one hand scratching pink lines into her own breasts. The other hand was focused on helping her sink onto the toy, pulling her lips away and keeping the thick shaft in place. Despite Katya’s initial doubts, her reactions were undeniably real. After a couple of agonising inches, she opened her eyes, taking in Katya’s expression.

“You’re such a fuckin’ slut, baby. Does it burn? Can you feel it stretching you out?”

Trixie whined, looked down at her own straining thighs.

“Tell me I’m hot, mama.” She whimpered.

If she was into praise, Katya had absolutely no problems giving it to her. There was no shortage of things she had to worship Trixie over, it was just a case of making her mouth work.

“You can do it, baby. A little further, a bit deeper. C’mon.” Katya’s voice was deep, oozing through the room like treacle. “You look so good, baby. So sexy. God, I’d be rubbing myself off now, if I could. You gotta come, come so mama can come.”

Trixie whined again, then shoved herself down roughly a few more centimetres until the toy bottomed out. She jolted as the head forced itself bluntly up against her cervix, and threw her head back in a mess of hair and lip biting. A tear leaked from her eye at the feeling, the fullness and pleasure, and Katya looked on bemused, in awe, and almost concerned.

“Does that feel good, Trix, baby? You like that?”

She nodded firmly, even the slightest movement making her pant. Katya’s own emptiness was _painful_ , achingly prevalent with each of Trixie’s tentative thrusts down onto the dildo. She knew she wouldn’t last two minutes once the pump came off, Katya could already see the blood rushing to the surface of her delicate pussy skin, swelling it up, making it tender.

Trixie’s whining and writhing drove her crazy, and Katya’s brain wasn’t firing right. Suddenly, before she could stop them, the words that had been etched into her mind slipped out.

“Surely you’re not ‘gonna come from just _that?”_

Fuck.

Trixie’s face warped into shock, then amusement, and then her breathing shuddered. Katya watched with excitement as Trixie chased her orgasm, the slick sounds of her pussy accompanying each laboured gasp for air. Trixie’s desperate moans went on a little too long for Katya’s liking, and she lunged forward, replacing Trixie’s fingers with her mouth and sucking as hard as she could.

When Trixie finally came it was violently, with both sticky, sweaty hands tugging at the roots of Katya’s hair, cunt stretched deliciously around the purple dildo. Katya was in disbelief, her nose crushed into Trixie’s trimmed pubic hair, lips squashed into the puffy skin around Trixie’s clit. Trixie writhed and shook, moaning near-gibberish and grinding into Katya’s face.

She was dazed and slow-moving during the comedown, and Katya had to help her recline onto her back. Somewhere in the excitement the pump has been dislodged from Katya’s pussy, and every brush of skin or bedsheets made her jerk or shudder at her sensitivity. Between them, they freed the toy from deep inside Trixie, her inner muscles still clenching and spasming for it. Katya struggled not to stare at the fluid dripping from her, at the slight gape of her opening, and the blush that ran all the way up Trixie’s scratched chest to her face. It was completely disgustingly sexy, and the hottest thing Katya had ever been a part of.

She let Trixie recover for the minute or so she needed, relishing in the familiarity of the moment. Trixie liked to cum first, it seemed. When Trixie finally regained her presence of mind, her voice was hoarse and slightly slurred.

“Kat, I’m not just saying this, that’s the hardest I’ve cum in a long fucking time.”

“And you cum for a living,” Katya mused, watching Trixie for a reaction. She knew she was pushing it, that Trixie would punish her later for being so cheeky, but it was just too tempting. Trixie was easy to wind-up, and she looked up at Katya with blown-out pupils and swollen lips.

“You looked to sexy, all helpless and turned on by me. But also, I’m gonna make you pay for that.”

Katya yelped a little as Trixie dragged her in for a deep kiss, scratching at her scalp with sticky fingertips.

*

The evening passed in a blur, in a steadily growing pile of toys discarded by the side of the bed. Trixie seemed to have endless energy for exploring Katya’s body, learning every single curve and plane. She delighted in each new discovery, at the sensitivity of Katya’s freshly swollen cunt, the way she responded to dirty talk, how vocal she was. Trixie was especially enamoured with the way Katya could have orgasm after orgasm, and she pushed her right to the edge of her limits.

Every secret Katya had taken years to learn about her own body was unveiled under Trixie’s expert touch. It took just minutes for her to notice the sensitivity of Katya’s nipples, to locate the burnished pink nipple clamps that Katya had fantasised about seeing on Trixie, to pinch them onto Katya’s areolas at the fine point between pleasure and pain. Katya almost came just from Trixie’s pliant tongue drenching the skin of her breasts over the cold, unforgiving steel.

Trixie’s joy at rummaging through the chest of toys never diminished, each time she’d climb back to Katya’s sweaty body brandishing a new way to make Katya scream and gasp for air. Between the intense moments, Trixie dedicated herself to sucking hickies all across Katya’s torso, so gently and slowly Katya barely realised the bruises were forming.

Trixie only came a second time once she’d finally exhausted Katya. She brought herself to orgasm lying next to the smaller woman, with a vibrator pressed against her clit and Katya’s lean fingers lazily stroking the still-aching inside of her cunt. When Trixie finally came a second time it was with her lips massaging Katya’s, saliva and sweat smearing between them.

They settled under Trixie’s covers still intertwined, sticky and entirely exhausted.

*

Trixie shook Katya awake the next morning, with morning breath and bird’s nest hair. Katya giggled at the sight, stretching out her aching muscles. The whole room was a silicone-and-plastic bombsite, but Trixie didn’t seem bothered. She kicked the toys aside, leading Katya on a path out of her room and into the bathroom.

Both women were still groggy, Katya moreso, and they showered in silence. After trailing touches and gentle hair washing, they brushed their teeth side by side, admiring the purple bruises that had formed across Katya’s décolletage, trying to make each other laugh in the mirror. Trixie had bought a brand new toothbrush in anticipation of Katya staying over. It was bright red like her daytime lipstick, and the gesture was so thoughtful and reassuring that Katya couldn’t help feeling a rush of affection towards Trixie. Apparently she wasn’t overstaying her welcome, because as they dressed Trixie told her all about the nearest quaint café where they could get brunch together. It was cute, that Trixie clearly had this all planned, and the younger woman disappeared into the bathroom a fit of giggles as Katya repacked her overnight bag.

The brunch place Trixie wanted to go to was a twenty minute walk away, but Katya didn’t mind in the slightest. They both joked about the ache in their legs, and Trixie pointed out all the local landmarks. Katya was pleased she could enjoy Trixie’s company without sexual overtones, but not as pleased as when Trixie slid a sleek remote across the table towards her, the challenging look back onto her face. She could see other patrons staring at the hickies her shirt didn’t cover, practically feel the excited energy radiating off Trixie, and she couldn’t wait to play with the vibrator hidden in Trixie’s panties on the walk home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s over! This chapter took a few of days, but I didn’t feel like rushing it just for the sake of uploading faster. To be totally honest, I loved the first chapter then set myself up for failure with this one, I got stuck in a rut. Nonetheless, I hope this chapter stands up. 
> 
> I also re-edited the first chapter, since I missed tonnes of typos the first time - so sorry about that.
> 
> Tomorrow's story is a oneshot, then I'll be finishing up Fight or Flight! Make sure you check out the other trixyawrimo writers (namely chantiemaya, who continues to be phenomenal. And way better at sticking to the promts).
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
